Talk:Playercard/Modern Warfare 2 Emblems
There is an error for the Knife Veteran Emblem, You recieve it after getting 1,000 knife kills, not 250.XKonviictZ 00:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no emblems for the AT4 or other launchers, yet it says you unlock one at 1000 kills (i just got 500) therefore there is some sort of error? If you get a nuke in Search and Destroy, you will get the 10th Prestige spinning emblem. No you won't, watch Zerkaa's video of getting a nuke in Search and Destroy, he didn't unlock anything.XKonviictZ 00:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes you will...XKonviictZ. You don't get it again if you already have it... Emblem for the Multi-RPG III challenge: The description is wrong, it says Kill 2 or more enemies with a single AT4 or RPG., but it should say Kill 2 or more enemies with a single AT4 or RPG, '''50 times'.'' The 50 times is forgotten. R0gAAzAk 07:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Spinning Gold Coin Emblem, you have to get 10,000 kills (not mattering on which weapons you use). Not ten thousand kills 10th prestige lvl 70 Get me proof. 18:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The spinning 10th prestige emblum is not yet comfirmed meaning it can't be unlocked unless a glitch. It is difently not getting 10,000 kills because i have 40,000 and i dont have it so sorry. Talk 18:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) To this date there's many different tactics to obtain it, there's no one right answer so far. They're all different. ''Talk'' |'' 18:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) From what i've seen of modders unlocking it, you need to complete EVERY challenge in the game to unlock it. ONI recon 111 10:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Spinning 10th pestige emblem complete all pestige challenges.MW2Master I don't appreciate the baseless removal of my link to a source of how to get the infamous spinning tenth prestige emblem, so here it goes again: Modern Warfare 2 Emblems and How to Earn Them 18:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Their database is from ours, as it says at the end. They used the database from before, when it was on this wikia that it said that you have to complete all prestige. So using that website as proof is like trying to use what we're trying to prove (or disprove) to prove or disprove itself. Basically, using the theorem as the proof. CirChris -Here to help! 19:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) false... you dont need to get 1000 kills with a nuke just with all killstreaks 21:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) no to get the spinning 10 you got to get 1000 with all killstreaks you can get a kill with rotating 10th emblem proof about nuke myth I FOUND OUT HOW TO GET IT YOU HAVE TO COMPLETE EVERY CHALLENGE TO GET IT. WELL AT LEAST THAT IS WHAT THE VIDEO SAYS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjz9OAXuMGk&feature=fvw THIS IS NOT MINE AND I AM NOT TRYING TO PROMOTE IT BUT WHEN HE GETS IT THE TEXT SAYS "ALL CHALLENGES!" I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS LEGIT BUT JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. its a lie cause me and my friend eric have gotten over 1000 nukes were 10th prsitge and still nothing Wait, are we supposed to believe that? '''Commander W567123daniel'Wanna Talk?| |Wassup? 03:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well modders have now figured out ways to unlock the emblem for good (as in you can change from one emblem to another and back to it) so obviously it's possible to unlock legitimately. Maybe the myth is true. 05:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The Spinning 10th prestige emblem is 1000 kills with the nuke, I started a new profile and got it without prestiging, after unlocking the challenge Global Thermonuclear War IV. You can believe me or not but it is a hidden challenge just like "The Edge" (game winning killcam) so I cannot provide proof, if you are attempting this challenge, keep track somewhere incase I got it some other way that I couldn't say. I also have over 10,000 kills on another profile and didn't get it as well as I don't believe the nuke in search and destroy works. 10:38, May 3, 2010 :How about you post a picture of your account with the emblem on your callsign. Maybe then your theory can be validated. OmegaBlade 18:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : :This is obviously a lie. the nuke myth has been disproven as several people, hackers and legitimate people, including me that have gotten more than 1k kills with a nuke. stop talking out your ass. Kagamindaisuki 04:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) roterande MW2 10. prestige emblem jag kom med en teori om att kanske du skulle kunna få det om du ställer ut en nuke i en rankad SND spel även om du tittar på MW2 CTF trailer du vill se en nivå0000 med emblemet. så kanske det lätt att få just ingen kropp vet hur man 'The Numb' challenge... Hi guys. It looks like 'The Numb' challenge unlocks the following: *'Completely Numb' title *'Medic Helmet' emblem (located on Page 1, Row 3, Column 7) *'Painkiller' emblem (located on Page 4, Row 1, Column 5) Am I wrong on this?? I did notice that the 'Medic Helmet' specifically states that you complete 'Point Guard: III' challenge (30 assists), but has this been confirmed? Is the 'Painkiller' emblem separate altogether from 'The Numb' challenge? Just wondering. Thank you! K 6:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not completely sure. You should create an account, so we can see all the great stuff you've done. 18:54, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Color of Money II The correct (as far as I'm concernced since I got it) challenge should be getting payback 25 times with a headshot, not semtex. 16:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You get the spinning 10th presitige emblem after you complete every prestige challenge there is. 15:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) spinning 10th prestige emblem!!!! you can get that emblem by completing all the prestige challenges once you are tenth prestige.